


Astronium

by EmpatheticLadReflex (DingDangDidItAgain)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Astroneer, But for everyone else it spells trouble, Gen, Jeremy finds God, Psychological Horror, Religious but for a rock, Space Exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DingDangDidItAgain/pseuds/EmpatheticLadReflex
Summary: Gavin, Jeremy, Michael, and Ryan touch down on the alien planet Gavin's been researching for years. Already putting a hitch in the plan, Gavin arrives late. Everyone comes together and sees Jeremy's discovery.Astroneer AU vaguely following the 2 LP's but with more psychological horror.





	1. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Knowledge to take into account. Perfectly fine to forget.

The process of wearing a protective suit- Designed for this planet specifically of course- Included a lot of different components.

First, they had to shower and dry completely. Then they could put on a body-molded under-suit and feed intake pipes through the outer suit in. Then came the first sets of gloves and shoes. Plus a balaclava. Followed by the outer suit that gets pressurized when the helmet goes on. Finally, a second set of gloves and boots. Not to mention the life support pack they have to wear.

That’s 310 pounds without their own weight factored in.

Try walking in that in regular gravity.

* * *

 

Each of their suits were designed to be unique to tell them apart from a distance.

 Michael’s was a mostly orange suit.

Ryan was in mostly white with blue padding.

Jeremy was also in mostly white with green padding.

And finally Gavin’s, still hung up in his dressing room, was white with yellow padding.

* * *

 

They also have code names they made only for themselves:

Ryan | Space Prick

Jeremy | Halley’s Vomit

Michael | Astro Cunt

Gavin | Dickscovery


	2. Sounding the Alarms

The chorus of four alarms deafened the groans of the four astronauts who woke to them. All of them were turned off as their astronauts woke to prepare for the biggest day of their lives. Except for one.

* * *

 

“Five more minutes Michael.” Gavin groaned, lightly batting away Michael’s hands trying to get him out of bed.

“If I give you five more minutes you better be in that pod ready to go in ten.” Michael pointedly said, alternating zipping up his under-suit and jabbing a finger in Gavin’s arm.

“I haven’t even had breakfast… Michaaaaaaaael.” Gavin complained as Michael pulled off his sheets.

“It’s your fucking planet! It’s the best day to do it! You calculated this shit last year!” Michael howled at him.

“But-“ Gavin raised a hand to complain.

“But nothing!” Michael grabbed it and shoved it away.

“Get your ass in that drop pod in ten minutes or we ain’t ever gonna play games together anymore.”

Everyone ran off to suit up, leaving Gavin alone in the bunk room. Those moments of alone time were enough to decide that Michael likely wouldn’t be mad at him more than usual. He turned over and went back to bed.

* * *

 

Decontamination was an absolute must. They didn't need Matt’s last head cold decimating a planet.

The spray nozzles sounded off around them as they all geared to enter their individual drop pods.

* * *

 

 **DROP PODS DEPARTING IN TEN** Jack says over the intercom.

The clock starts to count down, the last nervous jitters taking hold.

What if they can’t leave?


	3. Touchdown

A large unmanned pod descended from the sky after them, touching down on a nearby hill. The personal pods were not much larger than outhouses. But the large pod? It’s their home base.

* * *

 

“One.” Ryan counted himself. “Two, three.” He pointed to the other two. He did a bit of mental math before he came to the easy conclusion: Someone’s missing.

“This is Space Prick to the Achievement Hunter II, come in Achievement Hunter II.” Ryan professionally radioed the main vessel orbiting this planet.

“This is Captain Geoff of the Achievement Hunter II. What can I do for you, Space Prick?” Geoff asked, lazily sitting in his chair at the helm of the ship. The rest of the crew was privy to the conversation.

“Well Captain, we were supposed to have a fourth member of our team. Can you check if anything’s happened to Dickscovery?”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “That’s Gavin, right?”

“Yeah.” Ryan confirmed. “He hates the codename.”

“Yeah, lemme go check on him.” Geoff left in a huff. He walked all the way to the crew quarters and found Gavin still asleep in his bunk, alarm still going off. Geoff can’t help but roll his eyes and turn the alarm off, returning to the helm.

“Yeah he’s still asleep. When did you guys leave?” Geoff asked, getting comfortable in his chair again. He looks very confused when Matt to his side holds up two fingers.

“Like- Two hours ago!” Ryan exasperatedly yells.

“Shiiiit, well, we’re too far from your drop point now. I’ll get Jack to bring it back around and hopefully you’ll get Dickscovery at your drop point soon.” Geoff got Jack’s attention by snapping his fingers to make him also listen to the conversation.

“Do you have an estimation on that?” Ryan asked. Geoff turned to look at Matt again but he just shrugs.

“I don’t know. Maybe a day?” Geoff guessed. Matt gave him a thumbs up.

“The days are short here, Geoff.” Ryan tried to remind him. This planet is smaller than Earth.

“Then maybe a couple? I don’t know what to tell you.” Geoff’s voice cracked as he found himself without control.

“You know what, fine. Just get to the drop point as soon as you can and make sure Gavin is ready to go.” Ryan tried to end the conversation without stepping of Geoff’s toes.

“Gotcha.” Geoff ended the call.

* * *

 

“So we’re spending a few days without Dickscovery.” Ryan huffed and turned to Michael and Jeremy.

“What? Gavin’s the whole reason we picked this planet- It’s all green and shit and he just _had_ to come here.” Michael yelled.

“Him and his fucking thesis.” Jeremy started to gripe.

“Yeah, well, Gavin slept in and didn’t make it to the drop pod. So what? We can survive without Gavin for a while.” Ryan assured him.


End file.
